Wish That You Were Mine
by jaye1414
Summary: Rachel is with Finn, but her heart also belongs to someone else. I only own the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Oh, Cherie Amour, pretty little one that I adore  
>You're the only girl my heart beats for<br>How I wish that you were mine

Rachel looked up as the song came to an end. He had been looking at her the entire time. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. But no one could know. She was with Finn and he knew that. He had tried so hard to stay away, they both had. They also knew after Glee was over and after she had ditched Finn, they would meet in their special place. They both knew what they were doing would catch up with them at some point, but neither cared. He loved her and she loved him, but she also loved Finn.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home today?" Finn asked.

"No, I asked Mr. Shue if I could use the auditorium to practice," Rachel replied not meeting his eyes.

"That's my girl! You are so dedicated. I love you," Finn replied giving her a kiss which she returned. "I'll call you after my shift is over."

"Okay. I love you too," she replied giving him a forced smile.

She waited till he was out of sight before closing her locker and turning in the opposite direction of the auditorium. She left the school and walked to the football field which was empty but for him. He stood there waiting for her. He turned just as she came up behind him.

"I didn't know if you would come," he said before leaning forward to capture her lips in his.

"You know I can't stay away from you," she replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he told her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rory," she said before kissing him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The song in the first chapter is 'My Cherie Amour' by Stevie Wonder. Reviews are welcome.**

Rachel and Rory headed to the auditorium. Their place special place may be the football field but somehow they would end up in the auditorium afterwards. Today was no different.

"Shall we sing?" he asked.

"Yes. I know the perfect song," she said smiling.

She walked over to the piano and whispered into the piano man's ear.

Rachel:

KISS ME TOO FIERCELY  
>HOLD ME TOO TIGHT<br>I NEED HELP BELIEVING  
>YOU'RE WITH ME TONIGHT<br>MY WILDEST DREAMINGS  
>COULD NOT FORESEE<br>LYING BESIDE YOU  
>WITH YOU WANTING ME<p>

JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE<br>I'VE LOST ALL RESISTANCE  
>AND CROSSED SOME BORDERLINE<br>AND IF IT TURNS OUT  
>IT'S OVER TOO FAST<br>I'LL MAKE EV'RY LAST MOMENT LAST  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE…<p>

Rory smiled before singing his part:

MAYBE I'M BRAINLESS  
>MAYBE I'M WISE<br>BUT YOU'VE GOT ME SEEING  
>THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES<br>SOMEHOW I'VE FALLEN  
>UNDER YOUR SPELL<br>AND SOMEHOW I'M FEELING  
>IT'S "UP" THAT I FELL ...<p>

Both:

EVERY MOMENT  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE<br>I'LL WAKE UP MY BODY  
>AND MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME...<p>

Rory:

SAY THERE'S NO FUTURE  
>FOR US AS A PAIR ...<p>

Both:

AND THOUGH I MAY KNOW  
>I DON'T CARE …<p>

JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE<br>COME BE HOW YOU WANT TO  
>AND SEE HOW BRIGHT WE SHINE<br>BORROW THE MOONLIGHT  
>UNTIL IT IS THROUGH<br>AND KNOW I'LL BE HERE HOLDING YOU  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE...<p>

As the last note finished he brought his lips to hers. Neither one saw the person in the shadows. And how much both their lives were about to change because of it. All they saw was each other and all they felt was passion.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: The song in the last chapter was from my favorite musical Wicked. And 'As Long As You're Mine' seemed to fit. Lol Reviews are always appreciated. :) **

Rachel woke up the next morning feeling like something bad was going to happen. She couldn't shake the feeling as she took a shower and got dressed. Her phone buzzed as she was walking out to the door. It was a text from Finn.

**What the hell? We need to talk asap! :/ -F**

She looked at her phone confused. What did he mean?

**What are u talking bout Finn? Is everything ok? I have a few things to do this morning but we could meet for lunch?-R**

**Yeah, I think that's best. Meet me at the sandwich shop near my work around 1.-F**

**See u then.-R **

Rachel ran her errands got done early. She went to Shar's Sandwich Shop, which was down the street from Finn's work. She waited for what seemed like an eternity, but in actuality was only 15 minutes before Finn walked into the door. He headed towards her with a sour look on her face.

"What the hell, Rachel?" he asked.

"What do you mean, Finn?" she asked hoping deep down that this had nothing to do with Rory.

"What the hell is this about?" he asked as he shoved his phone at her with a picture showing. It was a picture of Rory and herself kissing on the stage in the auditorium. "I know you were practicing, but I didn't know you were practicing cheating."

Her words were at a loss. Her eyes were filled with tears when she looked up at Finn. He looked at her and knew that everything he thought was true. He sat down as the a few tears escaped her eyes.

"How long as this been going on?" he asked unsure of what else to say.

"For about a month," she replied. "Since Sectionals."

"How could you do this? I thought we were it for each other Rachel," he said. "What the hell happened?"

"It just happened. I thought you were everything I ever wanted. But then Rory and I talked and fell for each other. It doesn't mean I don't love you. I don't know what it means," she replied.

"Well, I can tell you what it means for us. We are over. I love you, but there is no way I can be with you after this."

With that he got up and left. She ran to the bathroom and locked the door. How did this happen? Who took that picture? Sure, she understood what she did was wrong, but she loved them both and wasn't sure who she wanted to be with yet. She had to talk to Rory. She dialed his number. She got his voicemail.

"We need to talk," was all she said before breaking down into tears.


End file.
